Irrelevant
by Pumpkin-Scrubs
Summary: Nikki believes that she is irrelevant but Dr Cunningham is there to brighten her day and maybe more... SET AFTER 'A GUILTY MIND'


"You consume my thoughts  
I'm not sure that I'm in yours at all  
Your mind is too far gone to see  
The worst part of it all  
Is that I desperately still want  
Someone who never wanted me

'Cause you've been burning bridges while  
I've been building homes  
And I'm only your everything  
When you feel alone  
'Cause I'm irrelevant  
You'll be fine without me  
And it's evident, it shows  
And in your excellence  
I forgot I used to have my own  
You won't even notice that I'm gone!" - Irrelevant, Lauren Aquilina

 **AN:Hey guys! I've got another story, I don't know how regularly I'm going to post on here, I just have lots of ideas at the moment. Sorry if it's awful. Set just after 'A Guilty Mind'**

The Lyell centre was silent, still and tranquil in the early hours of a summers day, this silence was interrupted by the click of 4 inch stiletto heels clanging against the hard floor as a blonde woman entered the offices. This woman sat down at her desk, re-applied her cherry lip gloss, brushed her hair and carefully placed her ear pods in her ears as she starting typing up a case report. Many minutes pass as the pathologist, Dr Nikki Alexander, continued writing up her findings as she listened to her increasingly depressing playlist. Beautiful summer skies had turned a solemn grey, as if they knew secrets never to be told, the weight being put on the glum clouds. Nikki frowned at the sky, she felt as if the universe was playing a trick on her, that the universe was saying that everything she thought or touched would turn into a darkening mess, creating a black whirlpool of hatred and discomfort that would slowly consume her. What Dr Alexander was completely oblivious to is that it had already been devouring her for quite some time, every sad thought, lost hour and late start meant that a little bit of light was fading from her heart. The invisible killer, the ever looming depression caused by harsh reality of existence. Each song meant something to her, she pondered her reasoning for each selection as the soft yet heavy words from 'Not About Angels' by Birdy drifted through her ears. Subconsciously she continued typing as her eyes glazed over., becoming glassy from her trapped shining tears, as she finally came to the conclusion she'd been trying to ignore for 6 years. Her heart was owned by a man, this man had no idea of the extra possession he carried and this broke Nikki. For some reason, now unfathomable to her, she thought she was different, that she wouldn't fall in love with a man like every other girl. Yet here she was, crying over the only person that could ever complete her, Dr Harry Cunningham; the womanizing, handsome colleague that owned the desk opposite her.

Finally tears started to stream down her porcelain face as she stopped typing and just sat mutely crying whilst the music drowned out her surroundings. Thus, making her completely unaware of her two friends, Dr Cunningham and Professor Dalton, walking into the office laughing whilst holding coffee. Instantly Harry and Leo stopped, Harry dropping his coffee as he ran over to the weeping Nikki, pulling her into the most crushing hug imaginable. Sobbing, she mumbled into his chest, "Harry? You bastard, how could you do this to me?" This received a shocked and frankly horrified look from both males in the room, Leo suddenly looking rather cross. Harry coughed before saying, "What are you talking about Niks? Why are you crying?" She sobbed very loudly and just stopped holding concentrating, onto the lapels of Harry's coat, it took her a few minutes to compose herself before sighing quietly and praying to the God's that this would go well. She looked deep into his eyes and slowly says, "I'm crying because my heart has been permanently stolen and sadly, YOU, Dr Cunningham are the culprit. It's hard to tell your brain to stop loving someone when your heart still does. Please tell me I'm not as forgettable as your silence is making me feel Harry." Nikki can barely say the last part, looking into Harry's eyes, her shoulders going limp. Harry's throat was blocked, he coughed loudly before grabbing Nikki's hands and pulling her into his chest, he then exclaimed, "You are NOT forgettable Nicola Alexander, Now that you've made that first step I can finally say this. You are my best friend, my human diary and my other half. You mean the world to me and I love you so much." the amount of sincerity and raw emotion in the brief words he said brought tears to Nikki's eyes. She giggled quietly and suddenly she was kissing him, they kissed until they heard the noise of a door slamming as their boss locked the door to his office, giving them privacy.

Harry and Nikki smiled, maybe somethings are meant to be after all...

-The End-


End file.
